Gas turbine engines include turbine blades configured to rotate and extract energy from hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. An outer casing of an engine static structure of the gas turbine engine may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the hot combustion gases.
BOAS are known to include attachment hooks projecting radially outward therefrom for attachment to an engine static structure. The primary purpose of these hooks is to support the BOAS relative to the rotor blades. However, the hooks also function to transfer a load created during a blade out condition. In a blade out condition, one or more blades become at least partially detached from the rotor hub, and move radially outward toward the outer case of the engine.